Fake smiles
by Hurtyet
Summary: Sakura has been gone for many years for traveling & research, but she found something & had to be away longer than thought , & just came back to tell some news & it aint good,making Tsunade create a mission for Sakura & Naruto to go back where she have been to find out more & find a way to stop the event, but what was the reason she left since the beginning?..Was it cause of Naruto
1. Chapter 1 Slight Changes

Chapter : The slightest changes

Tuesday 0545 hours

Normal POV

Base camp in Kohona ( Mountains of Leaf Village), sun rays haven't yet touch the surface of the earth, but in the army base soldiers are going to the nearby lake to have a wash and prepare for there training in an hour , many years since has one of the greatest war has ended, created by pain that left a scar in the village.

A white haired man was on his way out of the camp to wake a certain hero up due to the kid isn't picking his damn phone, that should have been in his camp, and was headed to beaten the crap out of him, the Hokage is eager today to see the boy soon, case there is information that will be curtail to the village and can leave the village in grave danger, Jiraya sigh in front of the building sensing that the kid isn't alone, he jumped up in front of bedroom window and tapped on it a couple of times, no response…

Jiraya is now getting agitated, now not caring if the kid is with his girlfriend or not, taking a step to get closer to the window opened it jumped in seeing the bed with two bodies cuddling each other he eyed on the female body, he really didn't like the couple it wasn't healthy for the kid, the man sigh once again to grain in the air in the lungs as much as possible "OI! Wake the hell up, Naruto your suppose to be at the base not here you idiot !" The girl with the white eyes shoot up first and face Jiraya with a red face "Gomenasai, Jiraya-san" "Whatever wake the kid up, and tell him to go to the Hokage, ASAP" JIraya perform a jutsuand left smoke surrounded the room not seeing a a trace of the sage anymore..

Hinata turn to Naruto and grabbed his arms and shake him to wake up, the two have been dating for years everyone knows about this couple, "Naruto-kun, you have to wake up Lady Tsunade needs you" "five more minutes Hinata, five more mins.." then a grumble came from the boy, she looked at him in awe, still couldn't believe that the man of her dreams is now her boyfriend for fives years and three ten months, came to her last night due to being bored and wanting some home cooked food which she cooked for him, she slowly went out from the bed to head to the shower to clean herself for three minutes, got dressed headed to the Naruto again to wake him up "Naruto-kun, please wake up you know its important, if the Lady Hokage calls for you" The man sat up from bed shook his head hoping it wake his system up, Hinata smiled at her boyfriend turned around to leave him to his business, jumping off the bed heading to the shower which he also multitasking doing his hair and teeth at the same time to save time, dressed up to his gear and uniform and jump off to the Hokage office..

Jiraya caught with Tsunade in front of her office building, "Good morning, Why did you needed that kid so early in the morning" Tsunade looked at her husband "We might have something, serious coming she's just came back after all these years" as they entered to the Hokage office to see the girl in a unusual weird gear and some cuts and bruises covered her, "Good morning Tsunade-sama, your guards nearly killed me" She smiled to her student who was giving a weak smile giving a hint of tiredness to the two sages "But knowing you, you could dealt with it easily" she gave her student a bone crushing hug"They would be dead if she dealt with them.."Jiraya asked making his wife eyed him knowing his mistake he put his hand ups as a surrender gesture to his wife "Thats a fact and I don't want a mess and chaos, early in the moring.."Tsunade smiled and laughed in the comment that her student made, and to notice of the changes that her student "You changed a lot this time, gotten so pale, you even left your hair to be this long" "It happens if you stay in the cold for three to four years, Tsunade-sama" Jiraya who was left out noticed the time and knew that her teammate will be here soon and have to get to the point "So Sakura what's with the sudden comeback, that have coming here so early?"

"So I just got back from the north west and rather tell you about the information before I rest, there's something to tell you about Kabuto Yakushi"Sakura looked serious this time making them see that this is really important, knowing that Kabuto the righthand of Orochimaru"Kabuto has created relation with the north west, and to create war with our nation" "This is serious, and what have you gathered, Sakura"

"Their weapons are way more powerful than ours by ten times, called guns, riffles, and its all in the report that I have brought with me in this bag here, for you to read,Tsunade-sama" She rise the hand that was hold some scrolls and left it on her teachers working space on the table, Tsunade saw it, fed up with scrolls that she has to read over the years she's getting to old for this, Jiraya looked at the scrolls seeing it has a code to open it swell and eyed at his wife student "The code is 0535, and I shall take my leave soon too" doors opens to see the Jiraya's student yawning, the three of them looked at him, Sakura was amazed that her teammate can wakeup this early as well, but knowing how her eyes sadden that she shooked off right away as the blond man before her and their teachers, opened his mouth. "Baa-chan, Why so.."

Naruto waken right away to see the figure of the pink hair in front of him that he hasn't seen in years, confused of what she was wearing seems so foreign to him but still suited her no matter what, he also notice that her was way longer than before then looked at her face to notice some bruises, cuts and the cut the was on her lips her rosy lips..*Whoa, kid*, he shook his mental stating that his with Hinata and he cant be like this even Kuruma"Things surly changed hasn't it, if not Naruto still wouldn't be able to wake up early" everyone laughed at Sakura's statement, even Naruto did "It's good to see you back Sakura-chan" She smiled and nodded "Sakura you are dismissed, you shall go rest" "Surely, but can I go to the Hospital beforehand and during my time to keep my self occupied, Tsunade-sama" "You can Sakura, knowing that your my wife's student.."his wife nodded to her husband answer and eye to her student to signal her to leave, and used a jutsu leaving clouds of smoke in Tsunade's office eyeing at her husband to leave as well and he did as told leaving her and Naruto alone.

"Naruto in a week you'll be assign with mission with Sakura, for the time being keep an eye on her."Naruto looked at her in confusion "She has been in another country and we don't know the changes can effect her in anyway, and you should catch up with her too" "Baa-chan you and I both know she's strong and she's capable of her own, right? and you know I'll catch up with her cause she is team 7 a team mate" "Just do as my others, and stop goofing around your a soldier and a hero do your duties, not always going to Hinata when she is whining for attention or crying, I want you to be a ideal solider and your Girlfriend should understand that Naruto, your now dismissed" Naruto leave the room bit pissed that she knew about his private life bit too much, and kinda agrees that he's babysitting Hinata greediness for him to be with her all the time, while he still want to be him, to be helping others..

Sakura Pov

I was in my room nothing much has changed in my room rather than it being really clean, knowing mother this is something she'll do, I missed them….and that blond fox I smiled remembering his features that changed and the look when he saw me, still goofy as ever, I looked at myself at my mirror I'm a mess and the attire I'm wearing is to thick for the weather here, I took of the coats leaving my olive turtle neck sweater on, heading to my wardrobe to find my towel and my clothes then to head to my bathroom turn on my bath left it, turn my body towards the sink to see the cuts clearly to heal by using just a swipe of my chakra, looking at my bruises from the training in the northwest is horrific, I couldn't use any jutsu's there or they will be suspicious of me for a sudden lost of bruises and cuts, I sigh and head into my bath to turn of the tap and put a bathbom

that i made into the tub, and plunged myself to relax my muscles…

I noticed my hair flowing around the water and realised how long its gotten "I need to chop some of this hair off tonight, have to remember to ask mother if she can can cut it for me" I then poured my chakra into the water so it could help me heal my body, the journey coming here was really tiring than I expected, 5 mins seems to pass by quick I pulled the drain and stood up to dry myself up and get dressed, I pulled maroon my undies put each foot into it and pull it up to coverup my privacy, pulled my bra which is now small for holding up my boobs, each grew to a cup C at my time in the northwest, I took note in my head to go shopping later on, I threw the bra into the bin next to the toilet, and put on mesh armour so my nipple wont perk for everyone to see, then a salmon pink sweater on that was long to cover half of my thighs then I put on my cream shorts, I added the grey pouch that have my kunais, attached it to my right thigh just in case.

I looked at storage scroll to grab my gift for my parents, which where photos I took of the neighbour hood I was staying in the northwest for the past years, framed in copper to inform them that this picture is safe and let them feel included in my life, I open the my bed room door and face my parents right away, their face where you happy and yet filled with sorrow, it'd showed how much they missed me and yes, I miss them as fuck I gave them a big hug thing not to cry, Mum hit my back hard.

"You should have sent you letters, Sakura!"she shouted in my right ear"You know If I do that, I wont be able to come back, mum" trying to recover my right ear "My cherry you don't know how worried we were!" I giggled to the response that I was getting for them and let go of them to let them fulling see me, "You surly changed a lot, Sakura and you even let your hair grow out, I remembered you hated it cause you want to be independent in the battle field and don't want to bother Naruto haha, and your breast my my, you should do some shopping girl!" I blushed with that comment and seeing dad being bit awkward with that comment that mum have said "Mum I have a favour to asked though, if you don't mind cutting bits of my hair off" "Sure can do the same length as before?" "You know cherry I prefer the long hair" I smiled at dad opinion "Just cut it breast length, please mum" "Great, but first lets have lunch together" we all walked downstairs talking and catching up with each other.

1418 hours

The talk with mum and dad, was great I was happy that they have notice the changes and listen to some of my stories that I have remembered just to tell them, and what surprised me was they brought a new house and moving this Friday, this is what I get for not contacting them, I was outside the house on my way to the hospital to get some injections done and do some check ups so her report could be updated as well for the Hokage, its been to long that her report was updated some heads probably think she is dead by now, with no updates *sigh*

so many things to do, then as I got out from my thoughts I notice a figure of a long blond hair woman being loud with my other teammate knowing right away that it's my rival, I quietly went behind Ino and tickle her neck, she turn angrily thinking it was probably a man trying to get her "Can you ju…..FOREHEADDD!, OMG I haven't seen you a long long time you bitch, how can you be so mean!"Ino jump hugged at me, nearly losing my balance "hahaha, I actually didn't think of being away this long Ino pig, I fucking missed you"I hugged back and swing her into the air "AHHHHHH!" then catches her "Jesus Sakura, why did you do that!?" "hahahaha, Just want to tease you, Oh and do you want to go shopping with me after my stop at the hospital?" a squeal came out of her.

"Sai can I go with her, pleaseeee…"he looked at me "Hello, Sai my teammate, please let her come with me!" say frown know this is a battle he cant win at all *SIGH* it was the answer I and Ino hugged in victory getting a answer we wanted, Ino let go of me and hug say and too give him a peck on his cheek "Please don't let her spend to much, Sakura" "I'm the one shopping not her, hehe I'll meet you in hour an a half then Ino, go give your boyfriend a blowjob as a thank you"I stuck my tongue out and quickly walked away "DA FUCK FOREHEAD!"

I surly grown bolder, being in the northwest sure have grown on me mentally as well, I would be shy to say that if it was a few years back, I'm more open to it as I grew older, haha

Naruto POV

I was waiting at the hospital office knowing that Sakura will coming here soon, as I can feel her chakra coming close, Knowing people around here are already whispering why I'm here, Being famous sure can be a pain I smiled about this cent believe that before I became the Hero, everyone would hated me just of the demon inside me, as Sakura said things sure changed even I changed, something caught my ears attention "Hey isn't that Sakura?" it's Aiko one of the nurses around here "I couldn't remember her, she sure changed to be a Beauty"*Slap* I wince knowing that probably hurt the guy, I walked out the office and saw the nurse who was slapped "Hey, where did you she Sakura?" "She's at the counter, Naruto-san"I gave a slap on his shoulder as a thank you and walked to the counter to see Sakura's back knowing that it's her due to the hair, she sure left that grow to her ass, noticing that see has getting paler and more muscular seeing her ass bit bigger and rounder as before *Damn boy, I think you made a mistake, her body is tasty * *Shut it karuma*

Sakura turn to face me "Oh hey, Naruto" I looked at her noticing that her getting paler made her look like a doll with those rosy cheeks and lips and she seemed to have healed it at some point, I gave her a smile "Yo Sakura, you should head to your office, Baa-chan left the office untouched , just in case you came back" She turn back to talk to the nurse at the counter "Please get me a nurse to do some test on me, to update my personal report" "Yes I'll get a nurse arrange for you in ten minutes is that okay for you Sakura-san" "That's perfect for me thank you" with that she turned and walks towards me and walked together "So… How was your travels" this is weird and awkward for some reason "I wouldn't call it that, Naruto….. Um its an eye opener to be honest""You were worst than Sasuke at informing others of things are, Sakura some of us thought you were dead" I looked at her when she chuckled to my comment.

"Did you think that as well?"I shook my head "I believe you, had your reasons" "Yes I did, I had to clear my feelings and to learn more, about illness and disease out there.." Finally giving up on Sasuke "And it's not Sasuke that I meant" that fake smile again, Whoever it is sure is a lucky guy *I know it is, and you are an idiot for knowing, dense as ever* not understanding what Karuma meant by that I look at Sakura as she went in to her old office to her work space placing her finger on her table and see that its clean, seeing it in the way she left it she lifted her head opening her eyes that now crash staring at my pair of eyes *I really cant get enough of those eyes, not even Hinata's eyes can get me this lost* "Lets get you check up Naruto" "What?"Still having the staring contest, having a feeling she's reading me "Knowing you, you hate others doing check ups on you ,if it isn't me or Tsunade-sama doing it, When as your last check up Naruto?"

"Two years ago I think"I saw a frown on her face "Liar, you could ask Hinata"She walk towards me grabbed my arm dragged me the bed making me lose balance to lay on the bed right away, I'm totally stunned at her actions to be this quick and accurate.. "You know me Sakura, I hate to burden others" "If so she's your girlfriend and have train the medics technics aswell" She pulls my sleeves up to check my arms that she create for me and Teme many years ago,"OW!" "Thats is what you deserve for not doing yearly check ups Naruto" I chuckle to hide the pain she created *Knock Knock* "The door isn't locked" Aiko came in "Good afternoon, Naruto-san I've grabbed the equipment that you have asked, " I felt the stiffness from Sakura hands on my arms then she smile in the most nostalgic way "Havent been called that in a while" she pulled the needle slide her finger with chakra over the puncher… I stood up to see the equipment there was a lot "Are you missing a kidney to have this much of a equipment Sakura-chan? it doesn't look like it to me" the two ladies laughed in my comment, Sakura moved away from my humming a tune then grab the hem of her sweater and took it of, revealing a mesh armour seeing how toned she is *Your remembering every detail of this pink head body, even though you cant remember anything of your GF accept for her tits, kid*.

"I needed to do a lot of test due, the traveling you don't know how complicated the body is Naruto, you only know your body more than anything and how strange it is with Karuma in you it explains many things and makes you immune to many things, but us without the help of the jinchūriki we have high risk of dying by a stupid bug in the system without knowing it, until its too late"facing towards me making blush seeing her too exposed "Do you mind, baka?" Ah yes I need to leave, I wish I could stay tho "See you soon, Sakura-chan".

I head out to the office and took out my phone to see some messages I opened it to see some from Hinata.'Naru-kun, I miss you' 

'Is everything okay, I heard the news, that Haruno-san is back' I read the text answered simply, then looking at the messages In our group chat

'Lets do a celebration for Sakura's come back! -Ino' looking at the answers seems like it will be busy tonight, I smiled with happiness which I haven't in a while, The old days of fun is coming back..

* * *

I hope you people out there, do like what I created, to be honest I don't want it to all connected to the real Naruto so it could be bit confusing, like Jiraya is alive and married to Tsunade for example, it was really hard for me to draw a concept that I liked, But it will be quite modern yet still having the jutsu and technology involved as well..

The concept is that during the years that took Sakura longer than planned away from Kohona is that she found out that Kabuto had did research and have moved continuously till his lab was permanently in the northwest lands and found out that it was true and decided to spy on things and found out the reason why Kabuto has moved to the land and created a relation with the country to go against the Japanese continent, to revenge his master Orochimaru..

And that is the reason to her sort comeback, and yes Naruto will be in a relationship with Hinata at first, still a hero of Kohona but not yet a Hokage ..

Please give me your suggestions and opinion on my story, no matter what even though it is horrible!

Regards, xo..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Drunken Minds & Hearts

15.20 hours

 **Ino POV**

Sakura is Late!, but this is good so the guys will have more time to prepare her surprise party, 'Guys I want all of us to communicate, so this party can be a success !'-Kiba typed down in our group chat I look at the screen my fingers went in typing 'I'll buy time for you guys, while I'm with Sakura so if you guys need time type INO, the time we agree with is 19.00 sharp!'-Ino , as I look up I wee my pink head bestie running towards me, shouting the nickname that always made my nerve twitch EVERY SINGLE TIME..

"PIG! Im so sorry I was going the check ups to update my personal data -"I heard enough knowing her since toddlers, she is never late "Stop I know you have to catch things up, I know that you being late, always has a reason behind that" As she breath for air into her lungs, I notice more of her features seems like she's a late bloomer, her hormones must have kicked in two years ago, her body matured beautifully, then I look at her locks that she left growing for a while,….I can drag her to the hairdressers I grab her wrist I head to my hairdresser Mana-san..

"Oi! where are you dragging me to!?" I let her go and turn my body towards her and point at her locks "You know your locks is too long for my liking, I only can have longest hair in our gang" forehead grinned to my confession, making me notice my actions this rivalry of ours is back "Why Pig..? You scared of my beauty ..Hmmm? "

"NO! Forehead! Everyone knows Im the beauty, around here!" she laughed at my words and nodded "You know me well, but I don't mind anymore because this way men look at me moree,…But I do need it cut" I look at her with annoyance, and sigh in realisation that I cant do that now that I have Sai and nodded at her answer plus to single her to follow me, as I turn around and started walking I saw the gang walking around so I broke the silence and let Sakura attention be at me.

"So Sakura, why did you leave?"I eyed at her knowing well enough that it was because of a certain blood knuckle head, I see that her eyes swaying and sadden at the same time "I wanted to learn more about of world and what mother nature can create, so I left to change the environment around me as well, and I think you know the other reason damn well, Ino" her eyes gaze at me "But as I did my travels, I found something to do in that time I have been away from here….In which I cant tell you, due to it's restricted from Lady Tsunade"I sigh at that sentence that just came from that medic best friend of mine.

"Then it's not good then"I look at her as she nod with a deep breath knowing its worse than I thought "Where the hell did you drag me ?" I come to notice that since this medic here next to me, have never seen this new part of the village due to her absence.

"After the war, our economy have been booming people from all over Japan kept moving in, so this is built for people to make their living.." Sakura was slowly looking at the new part of this soon to be town, as it keep on growing, I took this opportunity grab my phone to see the chat going hectic as I notice some messages 'I getting the alcohol for the party'-Shika That smart ass is using this opportunity at its fullest 'Yosh! get a lot of it Shika!'-Naruto "I kinda like this part of town its seems peaceful" as Sakura let out her thoughts I put my phone into my pocket "Yeah, I agree it nice and colourful as well, because these people loves planting which is good to our business, hehe" Sakura still looking around then looked at me then suddenly tilt her head with an still expression.

"Oh! sorry the hairdresser is around this corner" I inform her.

"Shall we get there Ino..? "I nodded

As I am walking in front hearing the medic steps behind me, sure that she is following me, the walk is at least 3 minutes, to the shop the tall narrow building in front brick built covered with cream paint, the plants and flowers Mana-chan haves climbing up the building and the arch at the doorway, growing with snow roses, I went in the shop and right away hugged by a tall yet slim woman with wavy shoulder length blue greyish hair, whom is known as Mana-san the owner of this place.

"Ino I haven't seen you in half a month" She blurted out at me, as she release me from the hug.

"Yes and I came with my best friend that I told you about"I move my body to show her Sakura.

"So your still the Gossip Queen, Ino…..I'm Sakura, nice to meet you..?" Sakura crossed her arms right after she bowed to Mana-san "Oh It's Mana Nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan and to tell you Ino didn't bad mouthed you at all, she just complains how she misses you"I blessed to Mana-san comment and with Sakura smirking at me, knowing well she's going to tease me about this soon or later on.

"So what do you want done to your hair, you two ?" The owner asked to both of us "The usual for, me Mana-san and with Sakura just chopoff her hair and make them curly and-"

"Oi! its my head my property, So Mana-san I want it midway of my back and make them wavy please"The medic requested to the hairdresser who just nodded to her answer.

-Time skip - - 65 mins -  
In the mall

"Everyone is eyeing on you, Forehead"I quoted to her, as she hear my comment her expression was blank with a slight blush on her cheeks that is the same colour of her hair, her pace fasten trying to go somewhere else even though she docent know where the lingerie shop, I laugh at her actions she looks like a headless chicken, I went to grab her shoulder turn her to face me and to stop her actions.

"Hey! don't just dash off like that"she pouted at me, knowing her doing is gonna make things worse for her.

"Don't do sudden comments like that, PIG!"I smiled I bought my hand back, and walk off.

We went pass a dozens of shop towards the clothing section of the mall, we were greeted by the employees and asked if we needed help, but one of the employee tilted her as she saw me again still keeping her mouth shut as put my index finger over my month, due to the fact that I came to this before I met up with Sakura, I then came to realisation that I brought Sakura a cup A size bra, without thinking her BOOBS WILL GROW! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK!

"What's wrong Ino?" My eyes still wide open of my thoughts, my sweat is now swiping out of my pours.

"What's the rabbit in headlights for? "I broke out from my thoughts, quickly thinking for a smart lie, while doing so I cover the silence with a nervous laugh.

Bingo! "I think I left the gas on in the kitchen, let me text Sai for a moment" I brought my phone up and type in the message to Sai, hoping he'll answer in an instant 'Sai! The gift you must exchange it!'

'Why, whats the matter? isn't it small enough?'- Sai I lam out of words by his reply, how can it be any smaller..?

'NO! I just notice her size IT GREW!'I look at Sakura who was looking the shop collections assisted by one of the employee walking towards me.

"Yes ma'am?" I look at her name tag.

"Please Haru-chan, don't show her the collection that I have bought, please" She nodded and exchange herself with the employee who is holding some clothing that Sakura choose already, *Beep beep*

'When do you want me to exchange it, princess?'-Sai I smile to this, I will have to give him a gift on bed tonight, hehe.

'I'll call you, I'm still with Sakura in the shop that we got her the gift, Okay?' I put my phone into my pocket, and headed towards Sakura.

"Sai took care of it.." Sakura looked at me and notice something, holding a pair of bra white and brown.  
"Looking by at your face plus your dirty mind, you are definitely going to have sex with him tonight, Pig…..Do you need a seducing new lingerie for tonight as well..?" She smirk at me, as my temperature grew high.

"Pff.." I notice Haru-chan, my eyes gave daggers to her as I got even hotter. "Sorry, ma'am I shouldn't butt in, I'll put these in the changing room number 03 for you ma'am" She took the bra that Sakura was holding bowed and left us.

"You coming back, is the worst thing yet"She sneaked to me and tilted towards the my shoulder and rubbed herself like a cat still teasing me.

"Reallyyyy, just because I know you too well, makes it horrible, Pig" I sigh and thought that she will be the death of me some day, I grab her head to remove it from my shoulder and playfully shove it away.

"Come onn are gonna tease, or try those underwear?" She laugh looking around then look towards me.

"Do they have mesh armour bras..?"

"Yes, it before the dressing room at the right"

'You can come and exchange the bra to a cup C in 40 minutes, please Sai-kun' I look up right away seeing something that caught my interest a one piece purple sheer floral lace lingerie *Beep beep*

'Ok, princess the meet up is at 19.00, don't get to carried away alright, xx'- Sai I noted that in mind, turn my phone into silent mode then grab the lingerie and head toward Sakura.

 **Sakura POV**

I look at my old watch that I found in my office, in which I was glad it still worked after these years to see that it is 17.18 then I followed the direction that my blond friend told me to find the mesh armour bras, I really need this more when I go back to the north west, just in case my cover is found by their military and the fact that my hormones kicked in so late for me to get new sets, and there isn't in the north west, I feared with it long enough, I grab a couple of C cups and D's just in case my hopes come true.

"D cups, isn't that too big for you that's Hinata's size…?" Cant my dreams come true..?

"Maybe who know's, My hormones came late so they could still be growing, Pig" Ino was standing before my with a sheer purple lingerie drop on her left arm.

"Your hope is to high, Forehead, you should go try them before the place shuts"

\- 20 mins later -

As I finish paying for my new sadly cup C underwear collection, followed by Ino for her Seducing night with my pale teammate, and hopefully I wont hear the story from her the following day, Ino told that she wanted to give me a small tour of the area and then grab something to eat at Choji's restaurant after that.

"Ino, before we go to Choji's I should leave these at home, so the boys wont have see this" as I rise the shopping bag to single her what I meant.

"Ohhh come on, the boys have girlfriends they have seen more than enough, they wont bother" Even so, its my personal shit I don't share my personal stuffs with people, I look at her as if she is crazy and the fact I'm her best friend I don't like people to see my personal stuffs * **Is that PIG CRAZY**!*.

"The hell I'm not going to bring it to the restaurant, there's still other people in the damn place"Ino eye's grew instantly and wave the topic of and started walking, and I started my pace right away to not be left behind.

 ***She's acting weird Sakura, I think she up to something and STOP IGNORING ME!***

*Stop exaggerating over stupid thi-OUCH* A hug pressure came to right at me as my inner self hammered a nail in my head.

 ***Your the IDOIT HERE!***

*AND IT DOSENT MEAN YOU SHOULD PUT A FUCKING NAIL IN MY HEAD,BITCH!* I leave my mental state right away annoyed with my headache that my inner self had made for me.

"I get what you mean Sakura, we should head your place right away as well, and I have to ask your mom for your time" the blond said as see look at the road in front of us.

"Even though you know me, you know how things works in this house, haha" I laugh and Ino followed my lead.

"Even so I just know how dense you can be as well, and it is doing you harm and the someone close to you as well, Sakara"I looked at Ino as she already turned to face me a smile, I am really confuse with the statement that she had said to me, but don't want to push the topic and make it even more of a confusing conversation for me so I changed the topic and talk more about the things that have happen during my time away, till we got in front of my house in which took us 20 minutes to get by walking, I notice that the sun is starting to set as it is already 18.03 we both got in my house to see that my mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner and dad greeted Ino as he was coming down from the stairs, I walk to the kitchen.

"Mom, what do you think of my hair" I turn 360 to let her see my results.

"Hmmm, how much did you spend?"The hell…? "Kidding it's beautiful, I like that it's wavy" I smiled and stepped towards her to give a hand.

"Sakura could you cut the carrots" I nod to her request and followed it, Ino came in to greet my mom.

"Good evening Mebaki-san, could I borrow my forehead tonight" I choked right away, pointing the knife at Ino.

"Haha… yes you can, put the knife down Sakura"Ino pop her tongue out, then hugged mom right away.

"But you two must have dinner here now that it's done" Mom turn off the burner and grab a bowl next to the burner, Ino is laying the utensil on the dinning table, as for I grab the plates then headed to the dinning room.

"So you two have plans tonight"Dad came in with a pint of beer in his hands.

"Yes, Kizashi-san the guys and Temeri is heading back to the sand tomorrow plus she heard the news of this pinkie and wants to see her before she leaves" Ino sat down to her seat next to mom seat.

"Dad you should know that Ino is the queen of spreading new, rumours basically anything that include taking" we all laugh to my confession mom came in with the food so we started digging in,.

I come to realise that this reunion will be short, and sadly I have a short time to be with my parents before I go back, sometimes I blame myself for not during my true feelings like Naruto did, it does harm me even my family especially when they know I'm not truthful to them, this is what Ino meant earlier harming others, I should make the most of my time before I continue my mission in the NorthWest

 ***And see the Baka of yours too*** My inner self always butts in with my emotion does she

*Shut it, his with Hinata with that he wont have time for me*

 ***So…? Even so your still his team and you just came back to the Village, you still think I dunno your thought? your emotion is my emotion and I'm bolder side of you***

I tiredly sigh to her *I wish…*

The real reason I left, yes it was because of the Baka but I cant stand seeing him with Hinata it's not that I hate her, but even so even when I confess to him he still thinks I'm still into Sasuke, but it was my true feeling I guess karma is real biting at me like that to reflect what I have done to him in the past, I do deserve it, although my time away from the village didn't help me one bit, instead it grew in need for the blond, I was happy that I found something to occupy my feelings and that was the mission in the NorthWest, with just today it'd fail right after I saw Naruto.

I sigh restlessly of my feelings help out with the dishes with Ino, after that we bid Goodnight to my parents and headed to Choji's restaurant I'm surely excited to see the others and see how much they have change right after I saw Naruto, The Sages, Ino and sam plus the village have change dramatically..

"What are you thinking Sakura, your too quiet for my liking to be around with me " I rubbed away her concern as I pointed my mind and smile with a sweat drop.

"You met her already, and you know how much of a handful she is" ***Hey FOREHEAD! don't let me be in procession of your whole mind!?***

"What is she saying…?"

"It's about the statement that you made earlier, and I was also thinking how much the guys had change and imagining a picture in mind, sorry for being quiet Ino"

Then I sense chakra behind me before I could act, I've fallen into the jutsu a shadow jutsu to be precise then blindfolded right away, now my moments aren't mine anymore, my body is the owner of the jutsu, I walk somewhere I cant detect where I'm going now that I don't have sense of direction.

I need to think qui-

"WELCOME BACK ALIVE SAKURA!" I see everyone in the private room I so blissful for the party they created I look at my back to see Ino and Shikamaru smiling at me.

 **Normal Pov**

At this point sakura is tearing up with blissful tears, without knowing that Naruto eyes is examining her features and her action, while Hinata next to him notice that and isn't please still afraid that Naruto will go for his pink headed teammate with now wavy hair that covers her back midway.

"I could have killed you Shikamaru, if you were slower"The pink headed stated to the genius as she playfully punch his shoulder, gaining a 'argh' from him as pain went in right away.

Everyone is now sitting on their seats filling each other glass with beer, whilst some grilling the meat, everyone is showering Sakura multiple questions, most she cant answer due to she cant catch the questions but they still having fun with games and chatting each other due to the other haven't meet each other for a while.

"Hey Sakura, you me lets have a drinking game" Kiba stood up pointing at Sakura with his glass of beer in the air, gaining a glare from Naruto but didn't do anything.

*You getting overprotective still, hmm..kit* Naruto ignored Kuruma statement, then look up to see Sakura standing with her glass accepting to the challenge.

"You'll dunno what your asking for Kiba.." She smirk as her arms hooked with Kiba doing the love shot

"Lets see Cherry blossom!" cheers coming from the room is really loud nobody cared they just want to have fun since one of there friend have came back, Sakura surprise everyone as her is no where to be seen in her glass and poke out her tongue in victory, when Kiba has one thirds left.

Everyone laugh to Kiba's lost to the kunoichi, Sai now walked to her with Ino,

"You won and this is the trophy for you, I hope it fits" making the Kunoichi confuse as they hand the 'Gift' to Sakura as she open the gift up without knowing the outcome that is going to happen, to show a a card saying Welcome back plus a maroon sheer lingerie with white lacing Sakura, and Naruto faces turn to the same colour, people was stunned and dunno what to do..

"I hope your Boyfriend will be delighted, Sakura ne? "

"I'm happy that your breast finally grew" I'm annoyed even more as the former ROOt member made that statement.

"Ino…..IM GOING TO KILL YOU! AND YOU TOO SAI!"

As the night went by memories were create in different categories, some drunk some tipsy whilst some are just eating BBQ drinking just water.

 **Naruto Pov**

I notice that Sakura cheek has a slight pink from drinking challenges, how strong is her in take though, even though facing to Temeri whilst chatting making me only see her side blocking by some locks of her now wavy, I grew to love it again preferring it more from the old hairstyle.

" Naruto-Kun, I want to bed" Hinata cling my arm to state her demand, I ignore by getting the meat with my chopsticks putting the sweet meat into the mouth.

" Naruto-Kun….? " I sigh

"Sir! Can I have some Sake please…" Sakura shouted her order, I look at her as see sense someone looking her green eyes shined into mine, and smile right to me and months a hello to me, and smile right away that I got her attention, She stand and come at the opposite side of the table of me and Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-chan, I hope your enjoying this, I see that your stuffing your face Naruto"

"Sakura-san, why are you back?" I was shock by the Hyuga.. "Would you mind I'm taking to Naruto-kun" I look at Sakura who was stunned by threat that she got and definitely dumbfounded

"Hinata!"

"What Naruto-kun, you think I didn't notice you eyeing at Sakura-san when you got the time"

"I haven't seen her for years and she's my teammate, Hinata"

"Hinata-chan I sorry if I made you uncountable, but I'm his teammate as he just said"

"So..It cant help that I hate that you get more his att="Neji was behind Hinata and grab her ears.

"I'm sorry this Sakura-san, this is your party I really don't want to destroy this, I'll take my leave"

"Neji I'll bring her ho-" "No, you should stay you haven't seen your teammate long you have the right to stay " Neji bid farewell to Sakura, dragging Hinata with him as he said his goodbye to everyone and left, the sake came right after they left making Sakura go back to her seat and joined the others, sigh I cant help these feeling can I..? I drift to a daydream with the disturbance of Kurama right at my face.

 ***Kit, you wont I know your mind well enough sometime better than you***

" I feel bad against Hinata, though" Kurama nose blew air

 ***I dont like her, but I understand you kit ,sooner or later you need to break it to her. Years past without seeing this vixen and now seeing her your heart pounds louder than last time and when you are wit the Hyuga girl***

"But still…"

 ***No butts, wake up and joined the other, you should celebrate with the others be social, you haven't been social since the relationship started *** I come to realise to Karuma statement, I have become selfish with this relationship with Hinata, since we started dating I was always with her as she wanted my attention and I always did what she wanted making her spoiled, making me unsociable until Sakura came back I feel like my true self, her presence is what makes me, ME and HInata couldn't provide that at all other making me feel bleak..

But how am I going to get out from this mess that I have made "Shit," I sigh getting tired to my problem then look at the side where the gang are having drink games, I sigh again I move to where all of them are and joined them, and had fun right away laughing most of the hours that night, I didn't had this much enjoyment for a long while.

"Can I have the Sake please" I raise my glass to the air waiting to be poured

" Mind me, Naruto..? " now with red cheeks pouring my drink was pouring the sake into my glass and sat down next to me holding her glass in front of me to poor the sake.

"Sure, Are you okay..?" tilting the bottle to pour the liquid into her glass

"I think I'm fine, bit tipsy though" She smile then hooking her arms with mine, I frown to her comment noting that I'll have to send her home.

"Cheers" "Cheers. Naruto"

-Time skip -

We all got kicked of by Choji's girlfriend, when she saw him drunk the restaurant at 1 in the morning plus knowing it will be all in his tab, the party made everyone drunk especially the boy and after that Sakura even though she had drank more than the boys did, opposite to me I drank a little bit.

We all bid a drunk or tipsy farewell to our houses, I see Sakura skipping around singing loudly holding the gift, I would lie if I haven't imagine her in the lingerie that Ino brought, wearing it in full glory showing all her curves that I have imagine, I walk towards her took hold of bag that have her gift.

"OH, Naruto…" She spinning right before me,

"I'll walk you home, Sakura-chan" I use my ordering voice knowing that she cant backfire to this tune of voice, but she tilt her head to smile to me and month a Thank you.

The walk didn't have any conversation, but looking at a free spirit giving no damn to the world dancing and skipping around plus singing I enjoyed it, I love it love to see her enjoying her time to be herself and not being uptight about things plus her singing is like honey to me, even though would disagree with me, then I look I couldn't find her at all, panicking to everywhere I look I couldn't see her until I heard her whine in pain I ran to the whine.

"You okay, Sakura !?" I see that she had tried and fell having cuts at her knee I pick her up right away bridal style, she was squeamish for my help, but stopped plus sighing at the same time, knowing she cant win against my stubborn side.

"I'm sorry to bother you, and I made you two fight"

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to it" She frowned to my comment then pitch both of my cheek hard.

"Ow! Whats that for?"

"Hinata is your girlfriend, don't be bored of her" Ignoring that I kept quiet as I went to her house, we were in front her place I jump up in front of her window opened it and went in her room, I let her go on her bed, dropping her gift on her table and headed out from her window, but I felt the tension of her holding my shirt as she pulls it I turn to see her face red from the alcohol she stood up.

"Thank you Naruto, even though you don't have to come all the way to my room, I surely miss you Baka" she made a toothy grinned mocking mine in a way made me laugh to her actions, a drunk Sakura is lovable still.

 **Sakura Pov**

 ***If your going to do something do it now, before I do*** d-dont you dare …

"let me do this when I'm bit drunk" I whispered ignoring the fact Naruto could hear me and looking at me as if was talking to a ghost, I giggle right away the expression is funny, grabbing one side of his cheek I gave him a kiss on his cheek "Thank you" then push him out my room, next dropping into my bed, not giving a damn of what I just did and the stuffs on bed I slowlyyy.. drift away…

Naruto Pov

I landed on my feet after being pushed out the room, surprised at this Kunoichi actions did she just kiss my cheek I touch my cheek that linger her lips touch….Am I drunk or am I dreaming...?

* * *

Hi, guys I hope you'd enjoy'd it

Im sorry if it is confusing for you guys, but I'm in learning process of writing I know my skill are horrible as hell, but I want to improve it , with your suggestions will really help me! please do review I'll read them, I have read my first review if my writing docent improve I find a BETA and if you someone please do suggest to me.

Thank you guys ! xoxo

Hope you have a good day, please don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
